The confused Senshi: The one called Jupiter
by Princess-Jupiter2003
Summary: Summary inside! Wowwy, huh? I hope you like! My 1st! It might be my only if I don't get alot of reviews!
1. Prologue and Regrets!

The Confused Senshi: JUPITER  
  
Summary: Kino Makoto is a senior in high school at the age of 17. She loves being a Sailor Scout, but all the times, she died, and could have die finally caught up with her. After a fight breaks out between Usagi, and her, Makoto decides to quit. She figures that if she wasn't around, no one would get hurt, but what will happen when a battle comes when they would need Sailor Jupiter, who is no longer around? Read, and found out!  
  
Prologue  
  
I glared at Usagi and retorted, "You just think everyone, and everything will be at you beg and call, well not me!" Usagi's eyes grew huge as she asked, "What exactly did you mean from that statement?" I replied, "This!" I threw my transformation stick and communicator at her. Her eyes grew huge as she recognized them. She asked, "Naze? I don't want these. They are yours." I held my hand up, and said, "Look Usagi, I'm not going to be Jupiter ever again. Maybe you'll be able to understand that." With that said, I turned, and ran away. As I ran, tears started to fall, and I felt as if my heart broke. I hated myself right there, and then. I wished that I could have taken back everything bad I had said to Usagi. What led to this? Oh now I remember. The winter formal, four months ago. I am never going through another winter formal like that. It was the worst night of our lives.  
  
Four Months earlier  
  
I glanced around looking for Shinozaki. He said that he was going to go get a drink, and come back. I didn't see any of the girls. I thought to myself, 'Probably to busy being freaky.' I knew Ami wasn't like that, but then again neither was Rei. Minako would do anything freaky with Motoki if she had the chance. I suddenly saw Mamoru, and realized he was by himself. I walked over and gently place my hand on his arm. He turned quickly, "Usagi, whe." he cut off as he recognized me, "Oh Makoto, I am so sorry. I thought you were Usagi. I can't find her anywhere." Suddenly I felt a pit in my stomach, "Um. well I can't find Shinozaki anywhere either." Mamoru suddenly looked grave, focused on something behind me, and said, "No more need to wonder!" I asked, "Huh," and turned. I saw Shinozaki and Usagi kissing!!! I was so angry. I walked over and slapped Usagi across the face so hard, she fell to the ground. I yelled, "Oh you stupid bi***!" I was so enraged, that when I spoke, I couldn't hear it. I just looked to her, and turned away. I ran out of the building with Shinozaki right behind me. I didn't want to see him either, but he held on to hand and said, "Makoto, please, listen." I shook my head, "Don't you tell me to listen. You listen to me. We are through, ya hear me THROUGH! I never want to see you again as long as I live." With that said, I turned from him, and disappeared into the night, with all these thoughts, feelings, memories, and yes even dreams running through my head. I knew that some people's dreams would shatter if I chose something. I couldn't be Usagi's protector anymore. I just, I don't know lost whatever respect I had for her. I mean, she went to winter formal with Mamoru as I went with Shinozaki, and now it's like they, as in Usagi and Mamoru, aren't together anymore, and Shinozaki and I aren't together anymore either. I hated life, and even more is that I hated being Sailor Jupiter, and having to obey everything Usagi tells me. I just decided right there and then that I was going to quit being Jupiter. I was no longer need, and Usagi won't know what hit her. She will soon pay for the hurt she caused me. First I need to give her my transformation stick, and I could set my plan into motion. She will pay dearly..  
  
Part 1- I'm going to use Christina Aguilera's song Keep on Singin' my song (6:29) I don't own the song or SM  
  
"I woke up this morning with a smile on my face And nobody's gonna bring me down today Been feeling like nothing's been going my way lately But I decided right here, right now, that my outlook's gonna change That's why I'm gonna Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried every time somebody hurt my pride Feeling like they won't let me live life, and take the time to look at what is mine  
  
I see every blessing so clearly, and I thank God for what I got from above"  
  
AN: This is taking' place after the fight. I'm going to keep going back from Winter Formal to after the fight. Try to keep up. Just to be safe rather than sorry, I'll tell ya what scene and place I'm at. This is at school, the day after the fight. It's all from Makoto's POV  
  
I felt relieved that that morning when I woke up, I felt better. I thought with a smirk on my face,' Maybe Usa will get hit by a car on the way to school.' Then I thought, 'Nah that would be going easy on her.' I glanced at my clock, and groaned,' its only5:45! Why am I up? I should wake up until at least 6:30 or 6:45. Oh well, I might as well get up since I am awake already." I stretched my arms over my head, and arched my back as far back as I could. Usagi's cat Luna says, 'That's called the gracefully done arch in my back.' She once told me besides Minako, that I was a graceful senshi. I just laughed because Minako and I aren't as graceful as people think. We aren't graceful at all. Mina-Chan called me at that moment. I glanced at the phone, still half-asleep. I put on the speaker," Hello??" A loud voice spoke, "YOOO, Makoto its Mina. Look you better come over to Usagi's house. What you did last night was mistake. Please reconsider. We need Jupiter." My thoughts harden to anger as I continued to talk to Mina, "Look Mina, if that's what you called for, I am very sorry. But I am in no mood to hear from you or Usagi for that matter. Tell her for me, That I will no bug her again, and that Sailor Jupiter is dead now, and forever." I hung up on Mina, and started to cry. I hated everything. School would be ending, and we will graduate finally. But until then I had to deal with Usa because she was in some of my classes, well heck all of them. I got up, and unplugged my phone. I didn't need to hear anyone. I locked my door, and placed a door in front of it. Mina was an expert in breaking into her friends houses, and leaves them unlocked. Not very smart if ya ask me. I wiped the tears from my eyes as they continued to fall. I held my head high, and walked into my kitchen. I realized that I couldn't bring myself to cook or anything. I just sighed, and walked over to my couch. I wiped my eyes a final time, and lay down on my couch. I suddenly felt sleeping, and I fell asleep within two minutes...  
  
Mina's POV  
  
I knocked gently on Makoto's door. Nobody answered. I glanced at my watch, 7:30. If we were going to school, she would have to leave now. I had Usagi with me, who kept saying, 'Look Mina, she's not here. Maybe she's at school, like I care anyways. Let's go, please." I shook my head, "No, You and Makoto are going to make up, and she will be Jupiter again." Usagi sighed, and I giggled. I have always hated Usagi, and Rei fight's, but Usagi, and Makoto fighting was hilarious. I thought, 'Those two are closer then anyone else is with their best friend!' I thought how pointless this fight was and I want to end it now. I took out a bobby pin, and started to unlock Makoto's door. I succeeded, but I only found the door was blocked by something. I thought, "Damn you, Makoto. Why are you avoiding any cost of us trying to apologize?" Usagi said, "Well maybe she hates us so much, that she's ignoring us, and I personally wouldn't mind at all." I smacked Usagi, "What an awful thing to say! I know you and Makoto are fighting, but this is ridiculous. I am so upset at both of you that it's pathetic. Do you realize that you're going to throw a perfectly good friendship down the drain?" Usagi's eyes harden towards me, "Personally Mina, I could give a sh** on what happens to Makoto. She is the biggest Bi*** EVER!! I wish she would die." With that said, she turned, and walked off. I stood there completely at a lost of words.  
  
"Chorus I believe they can take anything from me But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace from me They can say all they wanna say about me, but I'm I'm gonna carry on, (carry on) I'mma keep on (keep on) singin' my song  
  
(La, la, la, etc..)"  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
When I ran away from Makoto's apartment, I didn't head towards school. I headed towards Shinozaki's. Mamoru was already at his college class, and Shinozaki didn't start school until 9, and he was the only person besides Mina, and Ami who would see me. Not even Rei wanted to have anything to do with me. I felt like an idiot. I cried my eyes out. I reached Shinozaki's house around 8. He answered the door, looking bewildered. He notices how I was, and inviting me in. He gave me a hug, and asked, "Was it Makoto?" I replied, "It was partially her. She, she..." I broke down completely losing whatever composure I had. Shinozaki tighten his grip around me, and I cried on his shoulder. He had a strong sense of compassion for me. He felt like the older brother I never had. He was Makoto's friend before i met him. They had 17 years of friendship. Shinozaki was a year older than her. His brother was November 29th, and her birthday was December 5th. His was born in 1984, and she was born in 1985. (AN: This is just for this story. In my other stories Makoto is born 12-05-84.) Their parents were friends before they were. Shinozaki's mom was best friends with Makoto's mom in high school. When Makoto's mom Hallie-chan moved to Tokyo when she was 16, they met, and becaome friends. Shinozaki's grip loosened, and he held my head in his hands, then without either of us thinking, we began to kiss again. At that moment, with the door open, Mina's face appeared. She gasped, and we both drew apart. My face paled, and Shinozaki's face clouded a bit. I said, "Um. Mina we can explain, we." I was caught off when I realized Minako wasn't alone. Makoto was with her, and she saw everything. Makoto stared at us with some much hurt in her eyes that I have even seen. She looked entirely speechless, and tears were falling down her cheeks. Shinozaki let go of me, gently, walked over, to Makoto, and grab her, so she couldn't escape. She started to scream, "Let me go. I don't want you anymore. Be with Usagi. I don't need either one of you." I said, "Makoto, calm down, will you? I forced Shinozaki to kiss me here just now, and at Winter Formal. He got a drink, and I slipped a pill in it at the dance. He didn't realized what he was doing." I lied so Shinozaki could be back with Makoto, like they were suppose to be. I gave Makoto a stern look, and said, "Blame me. Not him." Makoto looked at me with anger, and looked Shinozaki straight in the eyes. He then kissed her, and she melted in his arms. (AN: Okay, Makoto didn't melt literally.) She gently tore away, and glared at me, "Why? I thought you were my friend. I. I." Makoto tore away from Shinozaki, and ran away. Makoto sat there the entire time, speechless, and which to say, shock. 


	2. The Sparks Fly Part 1

The confused Senshi: The one called Jupiter  
  
Well well well, this is going to be a full action chapter. Usually chapter 2 is cleaning up things from chapter 1, but I still that I can make a very interesting chapter 2. You peeps deserve it. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 2: The Sparks fly Part 1  
  
USAGI'S POV  
  
Makoto tore away from Shinozaki, and ran away. Minako sat there the entire time, speechless, and which to say, shock. I just stared at Shinozaki and Minako after Makoto took off. I held my red throbbing cheek, and looked away, as tears began to stroll down my face. Mina-Chan asked, "Usa-Chan, what did you do that? Say that that none the less?" I shrugged, "I guess Makoto, and Shinozaki belong together." Mina-Chan looked at Shinozaki. Shinozaki looked at Usagi, "Well Usagi, I do apologize for what happened here." I said with a wave of my hand, "no problem, Shinozaki. I must tell you something. I did have feelings for you, but feelings often fade. I guess they did, and I was using you for quite sometime. Gomen nasai, Shino- Chan. I have to go now." Tear started to fall as I ran from Shino's house. He must hate me, knowing I had used him to make Makoto jealous. Well, she might be back with Shino, but she sure hates me. I ran to Mako-Chan's house, not wanting her to be alone. I was probably the last person she wanted to see, but I had to speak with her. I realized with alarm, Mako- Chan front door was open. I walked in slowly, and hear crying coming from makoto's bedroom. I pressed the door open, softly, and still unaware to Makoto, I walked into her room. It was dark, despite the sun shining brightly outside. She had her face hidden by her arms, and hands. I put a soothing hand on her trembling shoulder. She shook it off, before realizing it was me. She looked up, and her softly colored green eyes filled with hate, and sadness as our eyes made contact. She drew in a sharp breathe, and held her arm down, as I could see her trying to control herself, as though not to hurt me. Makoto had every right to hit me if she wanted to, but she didn't. She asked again, softly, "Why? I thought you were my friend. I guess I thought wrong." I frowned at Makoto's insensitivity, but then again I didn't blame her. She was quite upset to found out the first friend she made here in Tokyo-to, tries to make a move on her boyfriend, who was her best friend for all those years. I hated myself, but was still a bit angry with Makoto. I retorted, "Look Makoto, it probably wouldn't have happened if you gave Shinozaki more attention then you did." I instantly regretted what I said. I was angry with Makoto, but I didn't have a right to say that. Makoto looked at me, with her eyes wide, with surprise at my back-boned retorts, and with anger. She reached her hand back, and gave me the hardest slap ever. I fell back, and made a hole in the wall. That only seemed to make her madder. She grabbed me, and started to kick my @$$! She pulled my hair, and I screamed with pain. I scratched her, yet she felt only the pain of her heart breaking from promises broken. She was hurting and I was the main cause of it all. She grabbed my arm, and started to twist it behind me back. I knew that she was pissed enough to break it. I gasped, and back kicked Makoto in the stomach. That unexpected attack through her off, and she fell back against the wall. I realized that I had only made her madder. She got up quickly, as though I hadn't hit her, and shook me across the face. Shinozaki and Mina-Chan just happened to walk in at that exact moment. Shinozaki grabbed Makoto and Mina-Chan grabbed me. I knew if they didn't try to stop this Makoto would have had me end up in the hospital. Makoto shouted, "Let me go, Shinozaki. I'm going to give this bi*** what she deserves. Come on, Usagi! Poor excuse for a future queen of the earth." Something in me snap, as Makoto pressed it. She set off the fire in me that was almost impossible to disappear, "Oh kami, Makoto. Do you think everything is about you? Well Gomen nasai, but it isn't. I hate to tell you that, but it isn't. You seriously need to get a life. The world doesn't revolve around you, dear. I hate to tell you that." Makoto elbowed Shinozaki in the stomach, an attack he hadn't expected, and ran at me, knocked down both Mina-Chan, and I. Mina fell back into a hard door, rounding her senseless, and I fell onto the ground, feeling a crack in my back. I cried in pain, as a bone popped out of place. Now Makoto had done it!! I was going to end it the hospital for sure! Shinozaki grabbed Makoto, although it was too late. Makoto had a look of horror on her face as she realized what she had done. She seemed speechless, and confused. She turned, and ran out her door. I laid there in pain, and just fainted.  
  
MAKOTO'S POV  
  
As I ran from my apartment, I realized what I had done. I had hurt Usgai. The one person, who I'm supposed to protect from getting hurt from others, got hurt from me! My own bare hands, which seemed dirty. I could still feel Usagi's weakening body against me own. I was strong, as she was weak. I hated myself. She didn't expect me to attack her like that. I didn't expect it myself. I was crying so hard, I didn't think I'd stop. I realized I was running towards the Shinto Temple. I ran up the stairs, and right into Rei- Chan, who was leaving for school, but one look at my tear-stained face, she stayed home. Kumada Yuuichirou, thankfully, started to go to Tokyo University, and start for him started at 7. He would be there all day, and her ojji-sama was gone for the day. She asked, "Makoto, why the tears? I know that you are strong and never cried if it was anything big?" I cried out in shame, "I hurt Usagi badly. I think she will die, and it's.. it's my entire fault." Rei's beautiful lovely amethyst eyes widen with surprise, and anger, "What do you mean 'I think she will die'? What did you do, Makoto?" I bowed my head, "I beat her up." Rei gasped, and grabbed my arm, "NAZI? NANI? Oh KAMI!!" Rei looked into my dulled out green eyes, which use to be alive with happiness, and courage. I had nothing left in me, expect for the deep sharp pain I felt. I was very ashamed, and I knew Usagi-Chan probably hated me. Rei held me close in a hug, realizes that I didn't need one her lectures. I needed my friends, or I should say the ones I had left. I even thought Mina-Chan hated me for making her hit her head against the hard door. I cried, never wanting to stop!  
  
Well that's it! Wowwy, well I gotz to go to work! Bye-ee!! 


	3. The Sparks Fly Part 2

Now how was that? I hope you'll like it. I think Princess Jupiter-04 loved it, and you know what? I like her1 she's cool.  
  
Princess_Jupiter_04: Thank you for the complement. I know SailorLita18 (my cousin) liked it a lot. I hope you like chapter 3. If ya wanna know something, I am writing this as I go along. I usually write it down, but I get psyched and boom! I start to write. T.Y.!  
  
Wingnut: The summary is about Makoto, not me. My bio has my info. Not the summary. I don't need a story and write about myself. Writers write stories, and there do autobiographies, but I'm doing a Sailor Jupiter fic. Not an autobiography. Thanks for reviewing for my story anyways.  
  
Stardustgal: Thank you for that. I guess Usagi did deserve it. Makoto is so like me. If you get me pissed, you might never hear the end of it. ::laughs:: Oh well, I thank you again for reviewing.  
  
Lightening Strikes: Thank you. I didn't know I did a great job. I just sit down in front of the computer, and write. I do what I do best, write Makoto fanfics. Ya know, when it first came out in America, I believe in either 1994, or 1995, I started writing Lita fic, because the very first sailor moon episode I ever saw was when Lita became Jupiter. I mean, now that time has pasted, I've seen all the one's I've missed (1-20), but episode 21 'Jupiter Comes Thundering In', was the first one! Cool, huh? I think it is. Something told me, watch channel 5. So I did, and I fell in love with it. Come on, I was either 8 or 9. Give me a break!  
  
Thank you all! This chapter is dedicated to all of ya! I hope you like part 2!  
  
The Sparks Fly Part 2  
  
REI'S POV  
  
I continued to hug Makoto. I felt her body shake with gut-wrenching sobs. I felt like crying myself. Makoto drew back from my hug, and asked, "What do you think will happen to me now? I am no longer Jupiter! I gave Usagi my transformation stick, and communicator. I guess I'll just leave Tokyo-to for good!" I shouted, "NO, YOU CAN'T!!!" I lowered my voice, "Mako-chan, don't go. Usagi probably will forgive you. I mean, well actually what happened. You never told me exactly. Start from the beginning." Makoto sighed and said, "I'd rather forget about it, but if you insist, here's what happened."  
  
MAKOTO'S POV  
  
I said, "It all started at Winter Formal...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Four Months earlier  
  
I glanced around looking for Shinozaki. He said that he was going to go get a drink, and come back. I didn't see any of the girls. I thought to myself, 'Probably to busy being freaky.' I knew Ami wasn't like that, but then again neither was Rei. Minako would do anything freaky with Motoki if she had the chance. I suddenly saw Mamoru, and realized he was by himself. I walked over and gently place my hand on his arm. He turned quickly, "Usagi, whe." he cut off as he recognized me, "Oh Makoto, I am so sorry. I thought you were Usagi. I can't find her anywhere." Suddenly I felt a pit in my stomach, "Um. Well I can't find Shinozaki anywhere either." Mamoru suddenly looked grave, focused on something behind me, and said, "No more need to wonder!" I asked, "Huh," and turned. I saw Shinozaki and Usagi kissing!!! I was so angry. I walked over and slapped Usagi across the face so hard, she fell to the ground. I yelled, "Oh you stupid bi***!" I was so enraged, that when I spoke, I couldn't hear it. I just looked to her, and turned away. I ran out of the building with Shinozaki right behind me. I didn't want to see him either, but he held on to hand and said, "Makoto, please, listen." I shook my head, "Don't you tell me to listen. You listen to me. We are through, ya hear me THROUGH! I never want to see you again as long as I live." With that said, I turned from him, and disappeared into the night, with all these thoughts, feelings, memories, and yes even dreams running through my head. I knew that some people's dreams would shatter if I chose something. I couldn't be Usagi's protector anymore. I just, I don't know lost whatever respect I had for her. I mean, she went to winter formal with Mamoru as I went with Shinozaki, and now it's like they, as in Usagi and Mamoru, aren't together anymore, and Shinozaki and I aren't together anymore either. I hated life, and even more is that I hated being Sailor Jupiter, and having to obey everything Usagi tells me. I just decided right there and then that I was going to quit being Jupiter. I was no longer need, and Usagi won't know what hit her. She will soon pay for the hurt she caused me. First I need to give her my transformation stick, and I could set my plan into motion. She will pay dearly..!!  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As I finished telling her that, she asked, "You told yourself 'She will pay dearly'?" I nodded, being very ashamed with myself. I replied, "But I didn't know this is how bad it was going to get. I just, I don't know, I guess it was a spur-of-the-moment anger talking. I love Usagi like a sister. You know that. I even protected her for some things you said, and now this happens. We are supposed to graduate in a month. Do you think Usagi's really gonna be jumping for joy. Most Likely not. She'll probably banish me to Jupiter or something." Rei's eyes widen," No, Usagi wouldn't do that. Not to you. I've done worst stuff to her." I asked, "Have you beaten the crap out of her?" Rei said slowly, "well, no, but I've treated her a lot worse than you have. Like you said, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing out of anger! I'm sure Usagi doesn't hate you." I sighed and said, "Well Rei, I just hope your right. I seriously do." Rei said, "Makoto, go laid down for a while. I'm gonna go do some fire readings." I nodded, "Okay and thanks Rei. I knew you'd listen. I'm glad I still have you as my friend." Rei smiled, "I'm glad too, Makoto. I need to be my kimono on. I'll see you in a few hours, and SLEEP! I mean it, because you need it." I nodded, and slipped into one of Rei's many bedrooms in the Temple. Rei went tot change, and hurried into the fire-reading room!  
  
Meanwhile back at Makoto's  
  
SHINOZAKI'S POV  
  
I held my stomach as Makoto took off. I thought, 'Damn, my girl can hit. I just wish it wasn't us.' I glanced over to see Minako knocked out, and Usagi on the ground, tears strolling down her face. I rushed over to her, "Usagi, are you okay?" She replied in a very painful whisper, "no. I think makoto dislocated a bone in my back. It hurts to much. Oh kami, give me strength. Shinozaki, call an ambulance or something. I need help. Call the hospital. It hurts." I nodded, and hurried over to a phone. I dialed 9-1-1! The operator answered, "9-1-1, how may I help you?" I replied, "Hello, my name is Miyake Shinozaki, and I am at apartment 506 on Jubaan Street, and Kiwinisn Avenue. I have two girls here that are in serious condition. One of them is knocked out, so she might have internal bleeding. And the other one may have a dislocated bone in her back. All I know is when she fell, we both heard a pop, and she screamed in pain." The operator said, "How did it happen?' I thought of a quick lie, not wanting Makoto to get in trouble, "Well my girlfriend and I had an argument. She called her friend over, and then they got into it. My girlfriend is the one with a 'popped out of place' bone in her back, and her friend is the one who is unconscious." The operator said, "Okay, I'll get an ambulance there in 10 minutes." I said, "Thank you." I hung up, and glance over at Minako. She had a wound on her head. I thought, 'Oh Kami Makoto, what have you done to your friends?'  
  
Well I'm gonna stop because I need to eat. It's about 11:55 AM here in California on Monday September 22, 2003, and I didn't eat breakfast. I gotta go! @ Bye! 


	4. The Truth In The Flames Part 1

Meanwhile back at Makoto's  
  
SHINOZAKI'S POV I thought, 'Oh Kami Makoto, what have you done to your friends?' I pondered for 10 minutes, wondering where Makoto could have gone. She took off, and just left. She probably went to Rei's. I bet anything that's where she went. I grabbed the phone and dialed Rei's number. She asked, "Hello?" I cleared my throat, "Rei, it's Shinozaki. Is Makoto there?" Rei answered, "No!" I thoguht, 'She answered way to quickly. Makoto has to be there.' I said out loud, "Well, will you call me if you see her?" Rei replied, "oh sure, don't worry." I asked, "Um... Rei?" "yeah?" "How come you aren't at school?" Rei didn't answer. I thought she hung up, but her voice came threw clearly, "Shinozaki, Makoto is here. I lied because I thought you hated her." i gasped, "What did she tell you??" Rei replied, "Well everything from Winter Formal till now. And why the hell were you kissing Usagi to begin with? NANI IS GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOUR'S, SHINOZAKI??????" I answered, "I guess I.... Usagi spiked my punch." Rei was exasperated, "Yeah right really! How interesting! You know what you are a liar!! Leave Makoto the hell alone. Or I'll go out after you and kill you myself!!" With that, Rei hung up on me. I set the phone back down, and started to sob.  
  
REI'S POV I stared at the phone, hoping Shinozaki didn't call back. I got up, and walked into the room Makoto was in. She was asleep, but the tear-strains on her cheeks indicated that she went to sleep, crying. I shook my head, slightly. 'Poor Makoto,"I thought. She's been threw hell and back! I feel so bad for her. I walked over to the bed, quickly, and quietly. I gave makoto a friendly kiss on the cheek. She stirred a bit, but continued to sleep. I grabbed a tissue from a cleanex box on the table, next to the clock. It was 846AM. I wiped the tears from Makoto's face. I got up, threw the tissue away, and walked out of the room. I went to my fire-reading roo, and sat down. I started to chant, "I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight  
  
I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight, Flame, Fire, Sight, Flame Fire, SIght!" The fire danced, and I gasped. I saw Makoto lying in my arms, covered with BLOOD!! I gasped, and the vision disappeared. I started to hyperventilate. I thought, 'No No No not Makoto, Please Makoto!!' I started to sob. 'I don't want to lose her. She's been through so much already.' I continue to cry. Not knowing if I was ever going to stop!!  
  
I'm mean! I'm gonna stop it here cuz I just wanna, so don't give me attitude! Just playing, but I am gonna stop it! I have to sing a song for homework for my concert choir college class, and I have to memorize the song by Friday, and I just joined that class today! Interesting!! Well my cousin, SailorLita18, is in it too, and DAMN she can sing!! She can sing, what is the name of the Christina Aguilera song, she can sing, Come On oVer Baby in english and spanish, better than Christina, and I Turn to You! Damn my cousin's voice is amazing! Wish you could hear her! Well I gotz to go! bye now! 


	5. The Truth In The Flames Part 2

The Truth in the Flames Part 2  
  
Well Rei's vision come true? Makoto's is no longer Jupiter. What will happen when Minako wakes up, and Usgai get's better? So many unanswered questions! I'm not trying to make Makoto look like a bad guy. It's just comes natural to me. I just write what comes into my mind. My cousin SailorLita18 is the same. She is an excellent writer! I look up to her. She is my insprition. She is 2 years older. She's 18, I'm 16. Well here is part 2 of The Truth In The Flames!! All from Rei's POV! Here I go!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM, although I wish I did. I own 1 Sailor Jupiter doll, 43 posters, 48 CDS, 4 tapes, 78 movies, and my fave book, 'A Mother's Gift.'  
  
To the reviewers: Girl_Of_Darkness: Sorry, but I've had some deaths in my family. I'm not really ... Forget it, I might say something about the story! I'm gonna try to stop playing Makoto. Well thank you for reviewing! Check out my cousin SailorLita18! Her stories are great! Princess_Jupiter04: Don't worry. Shinozaki is only a typing away. I'll make him save her. Don't worry! Um. I think my coz SailorLita18 needs your comfort now. My cousin (her twin sister) rabbit-of-the-moon18 is dead! Ask her about it! She told me to tell you! Wingnut: If you are annoyed, then stop reading it. I'm fuckin' annoyed with you. Please stop it! StarDustGal: Okay okay okay, hold the gun, but don't shot! I'm writing it, okay?? NO MORE ATTITUDE!! LIGHTNINGSTRIKES: I will hurry and continue! Here I go!  
  
Thank y'all for reviewing!  
  
Remember it's all in Rei's Pov!!  
  
I come out of my fire-reading room, and glance into the room Makoto was currenting sleeping in. She had a slight smile on her face. I thought, 'Maybe a good dream is what she needs right now. She also needs her friends.' I debted wether or not to call Ami, and then I realized she was at school already. I felt a deep pain in my chest, and I realized my disease was acting up. I feel to the ground, and groaned. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and Makoto's voice, "Oh Kami, Rei!!! What's wrong??" I realized I woke Makoto up. I muttered, "It's my heart." Makoto gasped, and I realized she heard me. She said, "Oh Rei. Let me help you." She put my arm around her shoulders, and picks me up. She puts me in the bed, she was sleeping in. I clutch my heart, and groan. I started to sweat. Makoto runs out of the room, and returns minutes later, with cold water, a wash cloth, some medicine, and a glass of water. She grabs the cloth, puts in the cold water, rings in out, and places it on my forehead, which was boiling. She said, "Oh Kami, Rei, you have a fever. I'll take care of you."  
  
Suddenly a nod on the door interrupts what Makoto was going to say next. She says, "I'll be right back." I nod barely, and I feel sleep trying to win my over. I didn't want to sleep. I heard Makoto answer the door, "hello, um. who are you?" A deep voice says, "Hello, I am here looking for a Kino Makoto?" I feel a tingle in my spine, and hear Makoto say, "I'm Kino Makoto. Is there a problem?" He says, "Yes, you are under arrest!" I hear Makoto gasped, and I try to climb out of bed as quickly as I could. I hear her ask, "Nazi??" He said, "Because you attack a Miss Tsukino Usagi, a Miss Aino Minako, and a Mr. Miyake Shinozkai!" I finally reach the door, and say, "Your not looking for Kino Mkaoto. You got the wrong person." He looks at me, "Who are you?" I replied with contempt, "I am Hino Rei. I live here, and Kino Makoto has been here all night, and all morning. Niether one of us are feeling well, and that's why we aren't in school!" He glances from her to me. I could tell he was trying to believe me or not! He seemed to believe me by saying, "Sorry to bother you ladies, but do you know who would attack the three people I named off to you?" We both shook our heads. He said, "Okay then. Good Day, ladies." I said, "Good Day." Makoto murmurs a very faint, 'Good Day." He turned, and ran down the steps.  
  
Makoto turns to me, "Rei, I almost went to jail! Thank You." She through her arms around me. I patted her back, and moaned. The pain in my heart was becoming unbearable. Makoto said, "That's it. I am trying you to the hospital." I said, "No, not the hospital." I didn't want Makoto to worry, about me. She will find out my secret, and I don't want anyone, but Yuuichirou or grandpa to find out. She said, "I don't care what you say. You are going." She picks me up, and starts towards the hospital Ami's mother worked at, which is called 'Himioki.' Makoto got there in 5 minutes flat, and by then I was hyperventiling. Dr. Minzuno saw Makoto run in with me in her arms, and Makoto almost fainted. Two strong young Meds, helped keep her up, and one of them grabbed me. One stretcher came out which I laid in, and one wheelchair for Makoto came out. She sat down before completely passing out. She was a bit pale, and I knew the pain in my chest was nothing compared to the pain in her own heart.  
  
I laid there as Dr. Muzino gave me instructions. 'Breathe in, breathe out, hold your breathe....' I began to feel groggy, and my eyes were becoming glossy. Dr. Mizuno knew that I had a disease, but I begged her, 'Don't tell the girls, please." Dr. Mizuno looked very reluctant, "But your friends should know you are dying. You already have 3 years left. I think they should know. How long did you know you had this?" I glanced at the ground and replied, " 3 years!" Dr. Mizuno's eyes widen, "3 Years, and you never told anyone??" I shook my head, "My grandpa, and Yuuichirou know, but that's it." Dr. Mizuno said, "Well I can't force you to let me tell the girls. I just wish I knew about this sooner. But I am sorry. It has spread throughout 90% of your body. Including your heart. It hasn't reach you brain yet, but when it does I am sorry." She bows her head, and I reach to grab her head, 'You are a wonderful doctor, it is my fault for not coming sooner." Dr. Mizuno gave me a motherly hug, which felt good, because my mothers die when I was a young girl. Dr. Mizuno let's go and says, "I am going to go check on our little hero, Makoto." I nodded and closes my eyes for the sleeping battle I was losing. I was fighting to stay awake, but once again, the sleeping team won!  
  
Well that's all I am going to write. No Flames please, my family is in mourning over the lost of my cousin! I don't need anything like that right now! Thank you, and bye! Princess_Jupiter2003, and SailorLita18 will always love rabbit-of-the- moon18, our very own Serena, MeatballHead!! We miss you, and we dedicate every single fanfiction we write. Both 'Sailorlita' and I will finish your current ones! Thank You for all the love you have shown us. 


End file.
